A conventional head light assembly of vehicles generally includes a reflector with suitable curvature and two light bulbs are located at pre-set positions so as to provide high and low beam. The head light assembly is a fixed structure and the positions of the light bulbs cannot be adjusted so that the high beam and the low beam are not adjustable. This conventional head light assembly includes an inherent shortcoming which is that the light beam is always set to illuminate the area in front of the vehicle, so that when the vehicles are located on a downward hill (for example), the body of the vehicle is orientated downward and the head light assembly fixed to the body of vehicle illuminates the area that is not the direction that the driver needs to see. The driver want to see the road conditions ahead of a larger area, but the head light assembly can only provide an illumination for a limited area because the inclination of the vehicle body. This could lead to a dangerous result.
The present invention intends to provide an adjusting device which can be operated electrically or manually and moves the light in a desired direction.